Scars
by Tipsy-Love
Summary: Les cicatrices restent sur notre corps, pour toujours, et au moindre regard, à la moindre attention qu'on leur porte, un torrent d'émotion nous inonde et on se rappelle de pourquoi elles existent. Comment elles ont été faites. Aux côtés de qui. Ou bien… Pour qui.


Titre : Scars

Auteure : Tipsy-Love

Rating : T

Résumé : Les cicatrices restent sur notre corps, pour toujours, et au moindre regard, à la moindre attention qu'on leur porte, un torrent d'émotion nous inonde et on se rappelle de pourquoi elles existent. Comment elles ont été faites. Aux côtés de qui. Ou bien… Pour qui.

Disclaimer : Personnages appartenant à J.K Rowling.

Genre : Fiction Dramatique

Note : Cette fiction a été publiée en 2012. Elle est vieille.. Mais je l'avais abandonnée. Pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai ressenti l'envie de la réécrire. J'ai gardé le prologue mais changé des incohérences. En espérant être encore à la hauteur, bonne lecture !

~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~

**Prologue**

**0**

**Alpha**

_Je me souviendrais toujours de toi_

Septembre 2002

La pluie rebondissait contre la vitre de son salon. Le vrombissement du vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. La tempête venait d'éclater sur Londres. Du haut de sa baie vitrée, Hermione pouvait voir les passants courir pour s'abriter sous des enseignes de différents magasins. Quelles idées d'aller faire les courses par ce temps ? Maintenant surtout. La météorologue de ce matin avait bien dit de ne pas sortir car les prévisions météorologiques ne seront pas joyeuses. Quelles bandes de crétins.

Une branche claquait contre sa vitre à rythme régulier. Une frappe, deux ou trois sifflements puis une autre. Ca aurait du l'agacer mais en ce jour, rien ne pourrait la sortir de cet état.

Assise dos à la rue, appuyée contre ce carreau refroidi par le temps, l'ancienne lionne n'avait même pas frissonné au contact de ce manque de chaleur. Habillée simplement d'un soutien-gorge qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine et un short avec le drapeau américain, ses doigts portèrent une cigarette à ses lèvres. Et, levant la tête, elle recrachait la fumée. Ces deux mouvements se répétaient depuis au moins quinze bonnes minutes. Combien de clopes avait-elle fumées ? Trois ? Quatre ? Sa mémoire ne s'en souvenait plus. Son esprit était ailleurs.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que son âge avait changé. De vingt-deux ans, elle passait à vingt-trois ans. Vingt et trois années, déjà. Son anniversaire, elle l'avait fêté comme il se doit. Une bouteille de whisky pur-feu et un paquet de cigarettes moldu. Cela semblait lui suffire.

Sa remise en question se stoppa quand elle constata que sa cigarette n'en était plus une. Un mégot de plus dans le cendrier. Son regard s'attarda dessus. Sept. Elle allait entamer sa huitième cigarette. Avant de la sortir de son paquet, la bouteille de whisky fut terminée. Il ne restait plus qu'un fond de toute façon. Et, enfin, Hermione Granger alluma sa clope. Tout en la tenant calée entre son index et son majeur, la brunette jeta un coup d'oeil à la cicatrice sur son poignet. _Alpha..._ Le symbole grec du début.

- Qui aurait cru que toi, Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, allait finir ainsi ? Dans un appartement plutôt luxueux avec pour seule compagnie des clopes et de l'alcool ? N'oublions pas les coups du soir, parfois. Lors de tes sorties dans le Londres moldu… Qui l'aurait cru ? Se dit-elle à elle-même. Il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive dans son appartement sauf elle. Même pas un animal.

Un soupir dépassa de ses lèvres et finalement, elle heurta la vitre de l'arrière de sa tête. Omega n'apparaissait toujours pas sur son poignet. Comment mettre fin à plus de trois ans de votre vie ?

- Et dire que tu aurais pu continuer à créer d'autres lois et à les faire appliquer enfin ! Avoir ton heureuse petite vie niaise avec Ron. Mais non… Il a fallut que tu gâches tous. Et pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour ce connard de Malefoy. Une chose est sure, il t'aura pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

Un sourire s'étendit tout de même sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa à la vie menée aux côtés de Drago Malefoy pendant trois ans. Peut-être la plus malsaine, la plus vile, la plus stupide mais la plus belle.

C'est dans son appartement au nom de Malefoy Hermione, de plus de deux ans, payé par Drago lui-même, dans ses sous-vêtements, qu'elle essaya de se souvenir du début de leur histoire. Pas leur rencontre, non. Le début de leur histoire pour la fin d'une haine. Six ans de révulsion pour la moitié d'affection.

Oui, elle allait tout faire pour s'en souvenir au maximum et le réécrire. Cette magnifique histoire. La sienne. La leur. L'histoire de deux personnes que tout opposaient. Tout sauf leur attirance réciproque.

- Accio whisky pur feu. Accio Lucky Strike. Murmura-t-elle et une bouteille ainsi qu'un paquet de clopes se posèrent dans ses mains. Finalement, sa bouche articula trois mots en formant un rictus mauvais. _Alpha et Omega._ Le commencement de la fin.

~•–•~•–•~

_« Je suis si reconnaissante pour ces moments, si heureuse de t'avoir connue._

_Le temps passé ensemble, je le conserverai comme une photo._

_Et je te maintiens dans mon cœur à tout jamais._

_Je me souviendrais toujours de toi. » H.G_

~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~•–•~


End file.
